1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic image processing device and a radiographic image processing method that perform image processing with respect to a radiographic image, and a recording medium on which a program for causing a computer to execute the radiographic image processing method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when capturing a radiographic image of a subject by using radioactive rays that pass through the subject, if the thickness of the subject is especially large, the radioactive rays are scattered inside the subject, and the contrast of the acquired radiographic image may deteriorate due to the scattered radioactive rays (hereinafter, referred to as scattered rays).
In order to solve such a problem, various techniques for suppressing a scattered ray component from a radiographic image of a subject using image processing have been proposed. For example, JP3423828B, JP3540914B, and Non-Patent Document “A New Method for Eliminating Scattered Ray Components from a Digital X-ray Image by Laser Processing”, Hideki Kato, Journal of Japanese Society of Radiological Technology, Vol. 62, No. 9, 2006-09, pp. 1359-1368, provide a technique for calculating a scattered ray component of scattered rays that reach each position in a subject image based on a relational expression indicating an intensity distribution function of scattered rays corresponding to the thickness of a subject, and reducing the calculated scattered ray component from a pixel value of a corresponding position in the subject image, to thereby suppress the scattered ray component.